Its time
by Dizzy izzy 123456789
Summary: If you love dancing then read this story. It is about a girl who just loves to dance but get into a few troubles some sad, some bad. I won't write any more chapters if I get no Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

It's time

**Chapter 1**

How can I start this little story of mine, well too tell you the truth I'm finding it quite hard, I guess I should start this story by telling you what will happen but I won't, because i really don't want to tell you yet, you just have to wait!

Here Nancy stood; one arm outstretched the other at her side holding up her skirt, imaging herself with a handsome tall man dancing with her.

"One day, one day my dream will come true as dreams always come true" Nancy whispered into the night's sky.

Here Nancy danced the night away, all night, and every night when she got the chance.

By day and night she would dance, dance until she could no longer move; dance till every bone in her body was stiff and dance till every muscle was aching in pain that is how much she loved to dance.

The next day

'Knock, Knock' someone was at the door (Duh) "Mrs Hardy, MRS HARDY, are you there, cause if you're there, open this bloody door now!" no answer. "Mrs Hardy open this door now!" Floorboards could be heard creaking up stairs. "Ah, i hear you now Mrs Hardy now come downstairs this instance and open this door" still no answer. "Mrs Hardy I'm counting to three. One, two th..." The door opened and there stood Nancy in a bath towel.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nancy. Is your Mother in?"

"No Mr Collioure, My Mother is not here and she never will be again, she died last Thursday an..." And with that she burst into tears, slammed the door shut and went running up the steps and into her bedroom.

**Chapter 2**

"Oh Lily why does everyday take so long to get till nightfall, well I shall never know, but one thing is for sure, Mr Drew is definitely in love with you, oh how long I have know this but not yet told you, oh how exciting" Nancy said without breathing.

"Oh yes I quite agree and I do love him too, but what about you Nancy, Mother says you love dancing too much and that it is silly to dream away and wish to the stars, but at least you can live at my house now, while, oh I will not go on, but well aren't you going to miss your old house, I remember when we pretended to get married, oh that was really quite enjoyable and to think one of us might be getting married soon" Lily finished

"Yes one of us will be getting married soon and it is going to be you, I have decided to never get married but to only dance and to dance with handsome men as well... for a bit of fun .... I could never devote my life to one man and one man alone beside, if he were a gentleman he probable wouldn't approve of me dancing all the time."

"I don't know about that I hear that Robert Kingsley loves the idea of you dancing and rumour has it, that he is in love with you and wishes to marry you, is that not exciting... but you never wish to get married so there is no point ... but oh yes I have some very good news to tell you... My brother is coming back from London... He said he was very sorry to here what had happened to your Mother and felt it his duty to come back at once saying that you two had been brother and sister in a way since... well since you were born, he was there at the time you were born"

" When will James be here then Lily, oh please tell me for I have missed him so much, it has been dreadfully boring in my spare time without him you know"

"Do you like James then?"

"In what way?"

" You know love him

"What! that is the most stupid thing i heard in ages! Of course I like your brother though Lily ... Oh I didn't mean to sound harsh oh I'm such a bad girl, I only meant that I like your brother as a really good friend that is all, and besides I thought he went to London to get away from me"

" Now your just making excuses"

" I'm am not!"

"Your face has gone bright red Nancy, But anyway James will be here tomorrow at Lunch."

"Really oh I can't wait ... Oh we best go back inside now it looks like it's about to rain"


	2. Chapter 2

It's time

**Chapter 1**

How can I start this little story of mine, well too tell you the truth I'm finding it quite hard, I guess I should start this story by telling you what will happen but I won't, because i really don't want to tell you yet, you just have to wait!

Here Nancy stood; one arm outstretched the other at her side holding up her skirt, imaging herself with a handsome tall man dancing with her.

"One day, one day my dream will come true as dreams always come true" Nancy whispered into the night's sky.

Here Nancy danced the night away, all night, and every night when she got the chance.

By day and night she would dance, dance until she could no longer move; dance till every bone in her body was stiff and dance till every muscle was aching in pain that is how much she loved to dance.

The next day

'Knock, Knock' someone was at the door (Duh) "Mrs Hardy, MRS HARDY, are you there, cause if you're there, open this bloody door now!" no answer. "Mrs Hardy open this door now!" Floorboards could be heard creaking up stairs. "Ah, i hear you now Mrs Hardy now come downstairs this instance and open this door" still no answer. "Mrs Hardy I'm counting to three. One, two th..." The door opened and there stood Nancy in a bath towel.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nancy. Is your Mother in?"

"No Mr Collioure, My Mother is not here and she never will be again, she died last Thursday an..." And with that she burst into tears, slammed the door shut and went running up the steps and into her bedroom.

**Chapter 2**

"Oh Lily why does everyday take so long to get till nightfall, well I shall never know, but one thing is for sure, Mr Drew is definitely in love with you, oh how long I have know this but not yet told you, oh how exciting" Nancy said without breathing.

"Oh yes I quite agree and I do love him too, but what about you Nancy, Mother says you love dancing too much and that it is silly to dream away and wish to the stars, but at least you can live at my house now, while, oh I will not go on, but well aren't you going to miss your old house, I remember when we pretended to get married, oh that was really quite enjoyable and to think one of us might be getting married soon" Lily finished

"Yes one of us will be getting married soon and it is going to be you, I have decided to never get married but to only dance and to dance with handsome men as well... for a bit of fun .... I could never devote my life to one man and one man alone beside, if he were a gentleman he probable wouldn't approve of me dancing all the time."

"I don't know about that I hear that Robert Kingsley loves the idea of you dancing and rumour has it, that he is in love with you and wishes to marry you, is that not exciting... but you never wish to get married so there is no point ... but oh yes I have some very good news to tell you... My brother is coming back from London... He said he was very sorry to here what had happened to your Mother and felt it his duty to come back at once saying that you two had been brother and sister in a way since... well since you were born, he was there at the time you were born"

" When will James be here then Lily, oh please tell me for I have missed him so much, it has been dreadfully boring in my spare time without him you know"

"Do you like James then?"

"In what way?"

" You know love him

"What! that is the most stupid thing i heard in ages! Of course I like your brother though Lily ... Oh I didn't mean to sound harsh oh I'm such a bad girl, I only meant that I like your brother as a really good friend that is all, and besides I thought he went to London to get away from me"

" Now your just making excuses"

" I'm am not!"

"Your face has gone bright red Nancy, But anyway James will be here tomorrow at Lunch."

"Really oh I can't wait ... Oh we best go back inside now it looks like it's about to rain"


	3. Chapter 3

It's time

**Chapter 1**

How can I start this little story of mine, well too tell you the truth I'm finding it quite hard, I guess I should start this story by telling you what will happen but I won't, because i really don't want to tell you yet, you just have to wait!

Here Nancy stood; one arm outstretched the other at her side holding up her skirt, imaging herself with a handsome tall man dancing with her.

"One day, one day my dream will come true as dreams always come true" Nancy whispered into the night's sky.

Here Nancy danced the night away, all night, and every night when she got the chance.

By day and night she would dance, dance until she could no longer move; dance till every bone in her body was stiff and dance till every muscle was aching in pain that is how much she loved to dance.

The next day

'Knock, Knock' someone was at the door (Duh) "Mrs Hardy, MRS HARDY, are you there, cause if you're there, open this bloody door now!" no answer. "Mrs Hardy open this door now!" Floorboards could be heard creaking up stairs. "Ah, i hear you now Mrs Hardy now come downstairs this instance and open this door" still no answer. "Mrs Hardy I'm counting to three. One, two th..." The door opened and there stood Nancy in a bath towel.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Nancy. Is your Mother in?"

"No Mr Collioure, My Mother is not here and she never will be again, she died last Thursday an..." And with that she burst into tears, slammed the door shut and went running up the steps and into her bedroom.

**Chapter 2**

"Oh Lily why does everyday take so long to get till nightfall, well I shall never know, but one thing is for sure, Mr Drew is definitely in love with you, oh how long I have know this but not yet told you, oh how exciting" Nancy said without breathing.

"Oh yes I quite agree and I do love him too, but what about you Nancy, Mother says you love dancing too much and that it is silly to dream away and wish to the stars, but at least you can live at my house now, while, oh I will not go on, but well aren't you going to miss your old house, I remember when we pretended to get married, oh that was really quite enjoyable and to think one of us might be getting married soon" Lily finished

"Yes one of us will be getting married soon and it is going to be you, I have decided to never get married but to only dance and to dance with handsome men as well... for a bit of fun .... I could never devote my life to one man and one man alone beside, if he were a gentleman he probable wouldn't approve of me dancing all the time."

"I don't know about that I hear that Robert Kingsley loves the idea of you dancing and rumour has it, that he is in love with you and wishes to marry you, is that not exciting... but you never wish to get married so there is no point ... but oh yes I have some very good news to tell you... My brother is coming back from London... He said he was very sorry to here what had happened to your Mother and felt it his duty to come back at once saying that you two had been brother and sister in a way since... well since you were born, he was there at the time you were born"

" When will James be here then Lily, oh please tell me for I have missed him so much, it has been dreadfully boring in my spare time without him you know"

"Do you like James then?"

"In what way?"

" You know love him

"What! that is the most stupid thing i heard in ages! Of course I like your brother though Lily ... Oh I didn't mean to sound harsh oh I'm such a bad girl, I only meant that I like your brother as a really good friend that is all, and besides I thought he went to London to get away from me"

" Now your just making excuses"

" I'm am not!"

"Your face has gone bright red Nancy, But anyway James will be here tomorrow at Lunch."

"Really oh I can't wait ... Oh we best go back inside now it looks like it's about to rain"

**Chapter 3**

"Go in peace" Nancy and Lucy walk straight out of the Church as quickly as they could.

As soon as they are out of eye sight they start talking. " God how boring was that! You know I think I was almost asleep until he said 'go in peace' Don't you find Church dreary?" Nancy asked

"exactly what I was thinking, why do we have to go any way but before we start talking again you must follow me for I have have something to show you"

"Oh really!!! What is it?"

"Shhh!!!" Lucy leads Nancy into the wood and they walk in silence for a long time until they reached the middle, where they find a man standing there. In a instance, Nancy's whole face lit up and as she started running too him, he just laughed, but not in a mocking way, in a sought of happy way.

" James, James, is it really you it cannot be" She hugs him and he hugs her back " Oh I am so glad to see you again"

" Nancy hold still for a moment and let me look at you" Nancy's whole body stood still as soon as the words left his lips "Nancy you have not changes one bit since I waved farewell to you, God I have missed you so" He turns to Lucy and nods and Lucy quietly leaves them on there own.

James kisses her on her lips and then slowly he took a step back. " You are very much the same as always just the way I like it" he chuckled and steps forward this time and kisses her again.


End file.
